Three women , two recruits , one ending
by xxtwilightemoxx
Summary: Gloria , Harriet and Bertha lost their mates at the hands of the Volturi . Now they want revenge- on everyone ... They want to create an all female vampire army to kill all ? and all of the ? IF YOU HAVE READ MY STORY SPEECHLESS THEN THIS IS AN SIDE STORY FROM THAT - YOU DON'T NEED TO READ SPEECHLESS TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY . COMPLETED , I WROTE A YEAR AGO BUT WILL ADD CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1-How it all began

**Hi , I wrote this a year ago , before I joined fanfiction and decided to upload it . If you like this story you might like my other story SPEECHLESS since it has a little reference to this story…..**

**REVIEW!**

THREE MONSTERS , TWO RECRUITS , ONE ENDING

Gloria's POV

As the moon reflected off the gleaming river , I ran my pale hand through my thick , black hair and let out a low sigh . For 160 years I have been stuck in this body , I didn't mind so much a year prior to this very day , none of us did . But now our life is as boring as a blank canvas ...

One year prior :

I lay in Sebastian's muscular arms as she kissed my head , ruffling my pitch black hair . His unadulterated face shining under the moonlight , his blood , red eyes scrutinized my own . The desire I felt to tackle his big , ruby , red lips .

"You know Gloria , of my 286 years as an immortal , I have never laid eyes on such an endowed , exquisite creature such as yourself , I'm truly blessed ."

"Are you alarmed at all?" He knew what I was talking about .

"Gloria my sweet , Kol , Ian and I committed a crime in the vampire world . It is something we must pay for , we shall not pay with our death , they have promised us benevolence , I will admit as I am not a foolish one . I am feeling considerably apprehensive about facing the Volturi , I can assure you me and the others will return from this trip ."

His cold breath sent shivers down my back , I believed his words but was worried for the pain he might be caused by them -I've heard of Jane – a young , blonde female whom possesses the power to inflict unimaginable agony upon a person , using only her thoughts .

Sebastian's POV

Ian , Kol and myself entered the throne room after we were granted permission to , the three leaders of the Volturi (the closest thing to vampire royalty) – Aro , Marcus and Caius – were sitting on their thrones.

"Sebastian , Ian , Kol , welcome!" Announced Aro , the man whom had shiny , black hair .

"Hello Aro , we've come for our punishment ." Stated Kol .

"Well your certainly going to get it …." Caius confirmed smirking .

Back to the present :

They were all sick monsters , when we were informed of their death we knew we needed revenge . Harriet and Ian were mated , as well as Bertha and Kol . From that day on , we decided all men were sick and manipulative – except our mates of course .

After 50 years of deciding , we thought of the perfect revenge .

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2-Battle stratgey

**THREE WOMAN , TWO RECRUITS , ONE ENDING **

**GLORIA'S POV**

Three sickening minds put together attempting to scour through our brains in search of the perfect revenge , the only thing instead of planning on how to murder your enemies is actually murdering your enemies . Despite the wait , we had finally thought of it – together – all three interoperated ideas .

Our dark and sinister plan was : To create an army of female vampires , each with gifts worthy of joining our coven , together we will kill all mated vampires and all vampire males on the earth .

We felt it was not right that we had to endure the pain of the loss of our mates , we lost them at the hands of the Volturi , so we will kill all of their followers , all their haters , kill them so they have no one left to worship them .

Me and my _sisters _, as we thought of each other of , we moved to a remote part of Alaska to think up a plan on how we'd strike . We decided to wait until we found someone who showed potential before we turned them , after all it's hard to kill what you've created …..

After months of planning (on which girl should travel to which city to see if there are potential ) we made our decision .

I would be going to New York

Harriet would be going to England .

Bertha would be going to Spain .

**Review – I'll upload the next chapters in about two hours , maybe shorter if you're lucky . **


End file.
